


Том и Джерри

by Ri_Na



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам фильма «Поймай меня, если сможешь». Гарольд Финч убегает, а Джон Риз догоняет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Том и Джерри

В ФБР про Джона Риза говорят, что он женат на работе. Риз не обращает внимания на такие сплетни. Ему нравится его работа. Его специализация – крупные экономические преступления. Преступления, которые распутывает Риз, могут показаться не такими важными, как например поимка маньяка или убийцы. Но это не так, так как деньги приносят иногда больше бед, чем маньяки.   
Новое дело Джона Риза состоит из сплошных неизвестных. Кто-то ловко ломает банковские счета крупных компаний, снимает деньги и переводит их себе на счет. Но украденные суммы долго там не держатся: преступник снимает и переводит их дальше. Снимает и переводит, раз за разом, так, что снятая сумма растворяется в общем финансовом потоке. Счета, на которых «засветились» деньги липовые, ни один не числился в банке дольше часа. Люди, от имени которых были сделаны переводы, совершенно не причастны к этому преступлению. Риз опросил каждого из них (на сегодня таких 15 человек). Никто из них не знал, что их личность украл и использовал преступник.   
Тед Ньюман кривится, когда видит на пороге своего кабинета Джона. Джон Риз заходит к ним каждый день: утром, вечером, днем. Пару раз даже ночью. Его ребята из технического отдела провожают Риза недобрым взглядом.   
— Это опять ты, — мрачно и обреченно говорит Тед вместо приветствия.   
— Опять я, — соглашается Джон. – Есть что-то новое?   
— Удивишься, но есть. У меня две новости: хорошая и плохая. Плохая новость: у «Органик Бьюти» час назад свистнули пятьсот тысяч со счета.   
— Удалось отследить что-нибудь? – замирает Джон.   
— Нифига. Счета, куда ушли деньги, уже не существует; человека, на имя которого счет был открыт счет и сделан перевод, нет в городе. Он отдыхает в Бразилии уже вторую неделю.   
— Надеюсь, хорошая новость – по-настоящему хорошая, — Риз становится таким же мрачным, как Тед.   
— Всплыли деньги, которые украли у «Ойл Индастриал», представляешь?   
— Преступник купил себе наконец-то дом? Яхту, самолет и мерседес в придачу? – с сарказмом говорит Джон.  
— Нет. Кто-то перевел крупное пожертвование дому престарелых на Сити-Айленд. Перевод был анонимным. Кроме того, около 100 тысяч были оставлены у входа наличными. Номера на купюрах, оставленные неизвестным доброжелателем, совпадают с теми, что компания поместила в банк в виде наличных. Вряд ли кто-то стал бы оставлять у дома престарелых 100 тысяч фальшивых денег. И сумма украденных денег совпадает с пожертвованными до цента.  
— Мне нужно… — начинает Джон.   
— Вон в той коробке все распечатки с финансовыми переводами дому престарелых, — перебивает Тед. — Видео с ближайших камер наблюдения будет через пару часов. Мои ребята ищут похожие пожертвования благотворительным фондам, больницам и так далее.   
— Хорошая работа.   
— Еще бы, — самодовольно улыбается Тед. – Забирай свои бумажки. И ради бога, Риз не ходи к нам больше. Ты всех тут нервируешь уже. Как найдем что-то новое – сразу принесем.   
Агент Картер заходит в кабинет Риза именно в тот момент, когда он вешает карту всех штатов на стену. То есть стоит на шатком стуле без ботинок, с подвернутыми брюками и с картой в руках.   
— Мэм, — растерянно выдыхает Джон, не зная, что предпринять: бросить карту, срочно слезть со стула или оставить все как есть.   
— Отставим формальности, Джон. Не обязательно приветствовать меня по всем правилам, когда я захожу. Слышала, что по делу с неуловимым преступником появилась новая информация?   
— Да. Тед и его ребята раскопали, что украденные деньги были пожертвованы. Они нашли нескольких похожих случаев, — Джон все-таки слезает со стула и кладет карту на пол. – Вон в тех коробках распечатки с финансовыми переводами от людей, которые пожелали остаться неизвестными. Так же Тед скинул мне несколько гигабайтов видео с камер наблюдения возле дома престарелых, куда в первый раз перевел деньги преступник. Еще я попросил поднять несколько похожих старых дел: возможно, наш преступник уже попадал под подозрение или привлекался полицией.  
— Ты планируешь разбираться со всем этим в одиночку? – Картер кивает на коробки из-под бумаги для принтера, заполненные распечатками технического отдела.   
— Да, — кивает Джон. – Это мое дело, и я найду преступника.   
— Так дело не пойдет. Завтра я выделю тебе двух человек в помощь.   
— Хорошо, мэм, — кивает Риз.   
— Доброго вечера, Джон, — улыбается Картер. – И аккуратнее: стул на колесиках не особо устойчив.   
На следующее утро в кабинете Джона Риза сидят его двое новых подчиненных. Лайонел Фаско, недавно переведенный из «убойного» отдела, и Самина Шоу, которую прикрепили к ним из специального подразделения «Северное сияние». 

Джон Риз не знает, смеяться ему над этой ситуацией или рвать на себе волосы.   
— Мы будем разбирать бумажки? – в который раз с возмущением переспрашивает Фаско. – Я думал, что в ФБР занимаются более серьезными вещами.   
— Это серьезно, Лайонел, — устало говорит Джон. – Этот парень украл более пяти миллионов. И неизвестно, сколько он перевел, а сколько оставил себе. Анонимное пожертвование может быть лишь способом отвлечь внимание. Вдруг он спонсирует террористическую группу? Или организованную преступность? Или…  
— Короче, — перебивает его Шоу. – Что конкретно надо делать?   
— Самина, просмотри все старые дела в этой коробке – может быть похожие случаи уже были. А тебе, Лайонел, надо сравнить суммы анонимных пожертвований с суммами, которые были украдены у компаний. В левой коробке информация о суммах пожертвований, в правой – данные об списанных суммах.   
— А что будешь делать ты? – интересуется Шоу  
— Буду смотреть видео, — кивает на свой компьютер Джон.   
Два дня ударной работы пролетают незаметно. Видео с камер наблюдения возле дома престарелых в Сити-Айленд ничего не дало: камера была расположена слишком далеко от входа. Все, что смог выяснить Джон, — с раннего утра и до вечера никто не оставлял сумку с деньгами на крыльце. Ночная запись была слишком низкого качества, чтобы что-то можно было на ней разобрать.   
Самина не нашла в старых делах ничего похожего на их текущее. Фаско обнаружил пару похожих случаев: две недели назад кто-то перевел крупную сумму на счет хосписа в Бронксе, а несколько дней назад одна из больниц в Бруклине получила крупное пожертвование от неизвестного доброжелателя.   
Фаско и Шоу давно ушли, а Джон, как обычно, остался на работе. Он хотел повторно просмотреть данные, которые нашел Лайонел. Кроме того по его просьбе Фаско отложил информацию еще по нескольким учреждениям, которые за последний месяц получили крупные пожертвования.   
Риз только-только приготовил себе сэндвич и налил кофе в кружку, как в его кабинет без стука ворвался Тед.   
— Я так и знал, что ты тут! Кажется, он наконец-то засветился, на, держи.   
Тед падает на ближайший стул и пытается отдышаться. Джон смотрит в листок, который принес ему Ньюман, и не верит своим глазам.   
Через несколько часов поездки в одной машине с Фаско и Шоу у Риза начинает болеть голова. Возможно, взять их с собой было ошибкой. С другой стороны, Джосс Картер вряд ли позволила ему поехать в Ласситер одному.   
Джон не знает, кто раздражает его больше из двух сидящих сзади пассажиров. Лайонел Фаско, рассказывающий «смешные» истории из своей карьеры полицейского, или Самина Шоу, которая злится так явно, что Джон удивляется, что от нее не летят искры. Самое паршивое, что и Фаско, и Шоу относятся к поимке Гарольда как к чему-то скучному и неопасному.   
Да-да-да, наконец-то у Джона есть имя преступника. Имя и информация, где он может находиться в данный момент. Только бы не опоздать.   
— Наверняка, это какой-нибудь хлюпик-ботаник. Из тех, что заканчивают Гарвард и едут мозгами, — говорит Фаско, когда они подъезжают к мотелю «Черная бабочка».   
— В Гарварде не обучают информационным технологиям, — презрительно фыркает Самина.   
— Заткнитесь, а? – максимально спокойно просит Джон. – Во-первых, мы приехали. Во-вторых, в этом мотеле находится, на втором этаже, в 214 номере находится преступник. Во всяком случае, он был здесь, когда мы выезжали сюда из Нью-Йорка. Поэтому, Самина, займешь позицию возле главного входа. Лайонел, ты – возле черного входа. Вдоль основного здания и направо. Я пойду сразу в номер.   
Фаско и Шоу кивают и выходят из машины. Остается надеяться, что сейчас они осознают серьезность ситуации.   
Джон проходит крохотный холл. На стойке респешна пусто, только в магнитофоне играет какая-то мелодия. Отлично. Не придется тратить время на пустые объяснения. За дверями 212 номера бормочет телевизор, на ручке 213 – стандартная табличка «не беспокоить». А дверь 214 слегка приоткрыта. Три больших шага, Джон резко распахивает дверь. Пусто.   
— Черт, черт, черт!   
Джон бегло осматривает номер: одежда частично лежат на кровати, частично – в чемодане. На столе стоит чашка с чаем, сиротливо валяется зарядное устройство от телефона. Риз слышит урчание мотора и хлопок закрывающейся двери. Он бросается к окну: машина уже успела отъехать, окно расположено так неудачно, что ему приходится высунуться практически наполовину. Номер разглядеть нельзя, но цвет и марка видны. Серебристая тойота. Машина скрывается за поворотом.   
— Черт, — Риз в сердцах пинает стул. Ладно, еще не все потеряно. Сейчас он спустится за Саминой и Лайонелом и расскажет им про план «Б».   
Спустя несколько часов Джон, Самина и Лайонел сидят в номере 214 и ужинают китайской едой из ближайшего кафе. Из соседнего, 215 номера, они забрали еще пару стульев, и с комфортом расположились вокруг стола.   
— Преступник забрал с собой все личные вещи, ноутбук, телефон — первым начинает говорить Джон, оставляя картонную коробочку из-под лапши. – Ни документов, ни кредиток. В одном из карманов чемодана около пятисот долларов наличными. Одежда явно не новая, но хорошая и дорогая. Камер наблюдений в мотеле нет. Парень на ресепшене ничего толком про гостя из 214 номера сказать не смог: мужчина средних лет в очках. Заплатил вперед. Когда и куда этот мужчина уходил, тоже не помнит. Документы он предъявил на фамилию Финч, скорее всего, они поддельные. Я собрал образцы ДНК для лаборатории, вдруг Гарольд есть в базе. Удалось что-то разузнать о нем в городе?  
— Парня по имени Гарольд Финч никто в пансионате не знает. Деньги, которые они получили вчера, были отправлены просто от «Гарольда», — говорит Фаско.   
— Это было в распечатке Теда, — чуть раздражено произносит Риз. – Что-то новое есть?  
— Не кипятись, босс. Во-первых, часть суммы Гарольд перечислил не просто пансионату, а конкретному человеку. Тот уже давно у них. И у него как раз был сын Гарольд, вот ведь совпадение.   
— Удалось расспросить его отца?   
— Нет. У него большие проблемы с памятью – деменция. Одна из сиделок сказала, что последний раз Гарольд был у отца перед отъездом в колледж. Больше его никто не видел. В архиве пансионата сохранился адрес, где раньше жил Гарольд и его отец.   
— Я проверила адрес, — продолжает рассказ Самина. – Дом продан несколько лет назад, люди, живущие там, ничего не знают про старых владельцев. Но соседка из стоящего рядом дома помнит Гарольда: он поступил в Массачусетский технологический институт. Перед отъездом он оставил у нее некоторые вещи, обещал за ними вернуться, но так и не приехал.   
— Что среди вещей? – напрягается Джон  
— Почти ничего интересно: книги, старые конспекты, учебники. – Самина делает паузу, — и фотография из школьного фотоальбома.   
Джон сдерживается и не вырывает фотографию из рук Шоу, когда она ее достает. Он и Фаско, не сговариваясь, наклоняются ближе к столу, что бы рассмотреть фото.   
— Надо же, совсем не похож на ботаника, — ухмыляется Лайонел.   
— В каком году сделана фотография? – спрашивает Джон. – Ему здесь на вид лет семнадцать-восемнадцать.   
— Соседка не помнит, — отвечает Шоу. – Скорее всего, перед выпуском.   
— Доедайте, — кивает Джон на еду. – А я пока созвонюсь с Тедом, пусть поищет Гарольда Финча в своих базах. Вдруг он уже светил где-то свои документы. Заодно попрошу его сделать запрос в МТИ.   
— Рабочий день уже почти закончен, - — замечает Самина.   
— Ничего. Поработает чуть-чуть сверхурочно. Не растягивайте трапезу, нам еще ехать обратно шестнадцать часов.   
— Эй, мы не останемся здесь ночевать?   
— Поспишь в машине, Лайонел.  
С этими словами Джон выходит в коридор.   
После утомительной поездки (пусть даже такой плодотворной) Джон приходит на работу только к обеду, впервые за долгое время. Если бы не усталость, он бы был тут с шести утра. Но, уже собравшись в офис, Джон в красках представил себе лицо Теда, когда он будет стоять за его спиной, пока тот ищет информацию, и решил не торопиться.   
— Джон, у вас все в порядке? – Картер заглядывает в кабинет. Только что оттуда раздался что-то похожее на крик во время удушения, и она решила проверить. В последнее время трудоголизм Риза вызывал у нее опасения.   
— Добрый день, мэм. – Джон привстал. – Пришла информация по моему запросу.   
— Поделитесь, – Джосс заходит в кабинет и садится за стол Фаско.   
— По моим предположениям, Гарольд Финч должен был учиться в МТИ примерно в 80-х-90х. Такой студент там не числился, но зато там учился Гарольд Рен в это время. Со времен учебы нет ни одной фотографии, отличные отметки и никаких нареканий со стороны других студентов. Даже подружки у него не было.   
— Скрытный тип, — говорит Картер.   
— Во время учебы он тесно общался с двумя студентами – Нейтоном Ингремом и Артуром Клейпулом, — продолжает Джон. Он делает паузу, набирает воздух и заканчивает – Оба мертвы. Ингрем погиб во время взрыва на пароме в 2010, а Клейпул скончался в больнице от раковой опухоли год спустя. Я запросил список пассажиров парома, на котором был Ингрем, но сомневаюсь, что это поможет найти Гарольда Финча или Гарольда Рена.  
— Не все потеряно, Джон, — чуть улыбается Картер. – Работайте дальше.   
И Джон Риз продолжает работать. Утро он отличает от вечера только потому, что утром Шоу и Фаско приходят, а вечером уходят. Он перевозит на работу запасной костюм и зубную щетку. На белой доске напротив его стола приколоты фотографии Гарольда, Артура и Нейтона. Все данные сведены в общую таблицу, которая прикреплена рядом. На карте, которую Джон все-таки повесил, он отмечает красными флажками организации, куда Гарольд перевел деньги. Синими – компании, у которых он украл деньги. Желтыми – банки, через которые переводил деньги. Он найдет взаимосвязь. Алгоритм действий, которыми руководствовался неуловимый Финч. Логику, которой следует таинственный мистер Рен.   
— Джон и этот парень, Гарольд, похожи на Тома и Джерри, — как-то говорит Фаско Самине.   
— Скорее, он одержим этим парнем, — замечает Самина. – Как думаешь, через сколько дней у него поедет крыша от такой нагрузки? 

— Пара недель? – предполагает Лайонел.   
— Меньше, — качает головой Шоу.   
Джон Риз не слышит их: он смотрит на фото Гарольда и снова задает себе одни те же вопросы.   
«Зачем тебе это, Гарольд?»   
«Решил стать Робин Гудом? Почему? Почему?»   
Юный Гарольд Финч (или Рен) улыбается ему с глянцевой фотографии и молчит. 

Гарольд Финч — самый незаметный человек в юридической компании «Мебиус-Клейн». Он обычный системный администратор, работающий на самом верхнем этаже офисного здания. Самые крупные дела, самые лучшие сделки, самые лучшие юристы — все это происходит на «престижных» этажах, куда Гарольд спускается очень редко. Но при своей незаметности Гарольд знает о том, что происходит в компании гораздо больше, чем ее учредители.   
Системный администратор – идеальное прикрытие. Оно позволяет получить безграничный доступ к информации на законных основаниях. Так, никто не знает, что через несколько дней после внесения его данных в базу сотрудников Гарольд удалил их. То, что видит отдел персонала, когда вводит его фамилию, – всего лишь красиво нарисованная картинка, которую время от времени Финч редактирует. Гарольд Финч не хочет и не может оставлять какие-либо следы в Сети.   
«То, что я делаю, называется кража». Гарольд ни раз и ни два говорит это сам себе. Никакие оправдания не изменят этого факта. Но те компании, у которых он украл, добыли эти деньги незаконным путем. «Ойл Индастриал» получила землю под строительство нового завода, дав взятку. «Стэнли Холлс» мошенничало с налогами, но дело удалось замять. «Фостерс» вывели на рынок новый продукт, не закончив клинические испытания в лаборатории. Финч знает много таких примеров. Какие бы красивые слова ни писали юристы в своих бумагах, деньги этих компаний были заработаны не совсем законным путем.   
«Но кража по-прежнему остается кражей».   
Поездка в Айову была ошибкой. Возможно, роковой. Избежать столкновения с ФБР удалось скорее благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств, чем хорошо продуманному плану. Единственный плюс – Гарольд точно знает, что его ищут. И кто его ищет. Во время своего поспешного бегства он успел сделать фото одного из агентов.   
Теперь это фото прикреплено к холодильнику в его квартире. Но фотографии Гарольду мало, поэтому каждый вечер после работы Гарольд собирает информацию об агенте. Он делает заметки на стикерах и также клеит их на холодильник. Джон Риз – бывший военный, пехотинец. Был сильно ранен во время одной из военных операций, долго восстанавливался. После реабилитации получил предложение от ФБР: продолжить службу в отделе по экономическим преступлениям.   
Официальной информации Гарольду мало: он колеблется пару дней, после чего решает прибегнуть к незаконному поиску данных. Неофициальная информация, как и думал Финч, гораздо интереснее.   
Джон бывал в «горячих» точках. Ему предлагали службу в ЦРУ, но он отказался по личным причинам. Длительное время у него был роман с Джессикой Арндт, дело шло к свадьбе, но почему-то пара распалась. На текущий момент никаких личных отношений нет, не считая кратковременных связей. Спокоен, дисциплинирован. Неконфликтен. Справедлив. Отличный стрелок. На отдельный листок Финч записывает адрес офиса Джона и номер телефона.   
Но и этих данных мало, очень мало, что бы понять, на какой стадии сейчас расследование. Что удалось узнать Ризу в Айове? Есть ли у него напарники, кроме тех двоих, которых успел заметить Гарольд? И главный вопрос: сможет ли Джон поймать его?   
Гарольд невольно смотрит на фото Джона Риза каждое утро, когда завтракает перед работой, и не может не задавать себе эти вопросы. Видимо, без помощника не обойтись. И у него есть кое-кто на примете.   
Леон Тао – специалист, к помощи которого юристы «Мебиус-Клейн» прибегают, когда надо получить определенную информацию. Деятельность Леона не законна, поэтому связь с ним компания не афиширует.   
Поэтому Тао не удивляется, когда на его электронную почту падает очередное письмо от юридического отдела. Удивляет его задание и гонорар: за указанную сумму ему всего лишь надо столкнуться с одним парнем на улице и во время столкновения активировать программу на телефоне, который ему передадут, если он согласится.   
Гарольд получает от Леона подтверждение только к вечеру. Отлично, значит, пора приступать ко второй части плана. На следующий день Гарольд передает инструкции Леону по почте: дату и время «операции», место, где он найдет телефон.   
Гарольд сам не знает, почему так волнуется. Но в день «икс» он берет отгул на работе, чтобы спокойно проследить за Леоном. У Финча самая выгодная наблюдательная позиция. Он смотрит на улицу через объектив одной из камер, расположенной напротив выхода из офиса ФБР. Камера принадлежит ресторану «Четыре сезона» и ее расположение – удачное совпадение.   
Вся операция занимает не больше минуты: Джон выходит из офиса (Гарольд про себя отмечает, что он выглядит бледным и усталым), проходит несколько метров, как его чуть не сбивает какой-то парень на роликах. Есть! На одном из мониторов постепенно выгружается информация с телефона Риза: номера абонентов, которые звонили ему, и номера, по которым звонил он.   
Леон проезжает еще пару кварталов, так, на всякий случай. Он сворачивает в неприметный переулок, о котором мало кто знает. Он не успевает переобуться, когда на телефон ему приходит смс с информацией о зачислении на его счет гонорара.   
Дни Финча делятся на две части: в одной он все так же занят работой в «Мебиусе», в другой – следит за звонками Риза, иногда за ним самим через ту же камеру, с помощью которой следил за Тао. Он педантично проверяет все номера телефонов с сотового Джона. Гарольд не замечает, как обычный интерес трансформируется в нездоровое увлечение.   
Через пару дней к фотографии Риза Гарольд добавляет еще две: Лайонела Фаско и Самины Шоу. С ними Джон созванивается чаще всего. Значит, напарники у Риза есть. Финч чувствует что-то похожее на ревность.   
«Зависть. Это зависть, Гарольд, — говорит сам себе Финч. – У него есть постоянные помощники, а ты один».   
Из всей компании, что его ищет, Фаско кажется Гарольду самыми безобидным, несмотря на карьеру в «убойном» отделом. А вот Самина Шоу – темная лошадка. Кроме скупой информации о том, что она работала в «Северном сиянии» — организации по поиску и поимке террористов, Гарольд ничего не нашел.   
Буквально за неделю до Рождества Джон Риз начинает делать звонки в штат Айову, потом в Массачусетс, в Кембридж, и множество звонков по Нью-Йорку. Гарольда тревожит эта активность. Что нашел Риз? С кем он так настойчиво пытается связаться? И чем тогда занимаются его напарники?   
Неизвестность нервирует. Гарольд рассеян на работе, не слышит коллег, невпопад отвечает на вопросы. Он планирует еще одну кражу, но тянет и тянет. Вдруг Джон уже вычислил его? За несколько дней до Рождества Финч принимает решение.   
«Не стоит затягивать то, что должно неизбежно случиться». Гарольду непросто признаться самому себе, что пора убегать.   
Двадцать третьего декабря Гарольд пишет заявление об уходе. В ночь на двадцать четвертое он бронирует билет до Сан-Франциско, гостиницу на одни сутки и новую квартиру, в которой будет жить.   
В Сочельник он «ломает» счет компании, принадлежащий Карлу Элаису. Последняя махинация в этом году. Деньги Гарольд переводит в сиротский приют, пусть у детей будет праздник. Элаис самый настоящий преступник, его компания «Белый ферзь» — всего лишь прикрытие для отмывания денег.  
Двадцать пятого декабря у Гарольда самолет поздно вечером. Самые важные и нужные вещи Финч упаковал еще днем, все, что ему не пригодится в Сан-Франциско, выкинул без сожалений. Квартира кажется теперь пустой, а холодильник без фотографий и стикеров – голым. Все данные по Джону Ризу и его напарника Гарольд аккуратно сложил в папку и убрал на дно чемодана.   
Гарольд оставил не упакованным только ноутбук. Он привычно мониторит данные звонков Джона Риза. Кажется, Рождество тот будет встречать на работе: только что он заказал пиццу в офис. Гарольд открывает браузер, чтобы посмотреть, какая из пиццерий ближайшая к офису ФБР, но все забывает, когда на домашней странице появляется новостная лента. Первый же заголовок кричит «Убит генеральный директор компании «Белый ферзь».   
«Два пулевых ранения, — читает Финч, выхватывая из текста самое основное. – Одно в сердце, другое в голову. Никаких следов взлома. Охранник нашел тело, когда делал обход здания. Камеры ничего не зафиксировали».   
Сердце бьется быстро-быстро, Гарольд физически ощущает, как его обволакивает липкий страх. Ужас.   
«Спокойно, Гарольд, спокойно, — мысленно говорит он сам себе. – Вдох-выдох. Дыхательные упражнения, помнишь? Дыши».   
Гарольд дышит, спокойно, глубоко. И постепенно успокаивается.   
«Во-первых, убийство, вполне возможно, никак не связано с кражей денег. Убитый мог что-то не поделить с Элаисом, за что и поплатился. Стоп, — обрывает сам себя Финч, не замечая, что проговаривает все это вслух. – Карл Элаис – преступник, но способен ли он убить?   
В «Мебиусе-Клейне» данных по Элаису было мало. Кроме того, что на него работают подставные компании, через которые Карл отмывает деньги, добытые незаконным путем, Гарольд ничего не знал. Но в Сети информации было еще меньше, а если и была, то явно не о преступлениях.   
Ноутбук пищит, и Финч отвлекается. Сработал сигнал: кто-то позвонил Джону. Скорее всего, курьер привез пиццу и уточняет, как пройти в здание.   
— Джон Риз, — шепчет Финч. – У меня, кажется, есть для вас деловое предложение.   
Телефонный звонок звучит слишком громко в пустом офисе.   
— И кто это вдруг заскучал по работе? – ворчит Джон, торопливо вытирая руки о салфетку, и снимает трубку.   
— Джон Риз, слушаю.   
— Добрый вечер, мистер Риз.   
Голос на том конце провода механический, явно пропущенный через несколько фильтров.   
— Гарольд? – Джон надеется, что в его голосе нет удивления. Телефонный звонок от Финча-Рена – лучший подарок на Рождество. Но вот какого черта Санта не надоумил его подключить к телефону всю технику, которая позволяет отследить звонок?   
— Рад с вами познакомится, — продолжает говорить Гарольд. – У меня мало времени, поэтому сразу к делу. Что вы знаете о Карле Элаисе?   
— Зачем тебе Элаис? — спрашивает Джон. — Если ты украл его деньги, то крепко вляпался.   
— Просто расскажите мне об этом человеке. Взамен я отправлю вам свою фотографию. Обещаю, она будет гораздо ближе к реальному мне, чем та, что есть у вас сейчас.   
— Думаешь, у нас нет твоего фото?   
— Думаю, что нет, мистер Риз. Или примерный фотопортрет, или очень старое фото, на котором мне семнадцать-восемнадцать лет.   
Джон сдерживается и не бросает трубку, чтобы в срочном порядке искать «жучки» по офису. Возможно, Гарольд удачно блефует. Прощупывает его, чтобы Джон прокололся и что-то рассказал. Но вопрос про Элаиса… Карл Элаис — опасный человек, и чем больше людей об этом знает, тем лучше. Тем меньше попадет в его преступные сети и под его холодное обаяние. Джон ничем не рискует, даже немного выигрывает в этой ситуации.   
Молчание затягивается, но Финч-Рен ждет ответа.   
— Диктуй почту, — наконец говорит Джон. — Я скину тебе файл с информацией про Элаиса. А ты мне – свое фото. 

Самина и Лайонел, не сговариваясь, приходят на работу на следующее же утро после Рождества. В офисе, откинувшись в кресле, спит Джон. Ничего удивительно в этом нет.   
— Похоже, он здесь ночевал, — Фаско убирает со своего стола коробку из-под пиццы.   
— Смотри, тут что-то новое.   
Самина подходит ближе к белой доске, Лайонел стоит за ее спиной.   
— Это же фото того парня, — удивляется Шоу. – Более-менее нормальное фото.   
— На нем все равно не видно лица, — возражает Фаско. – Только общий силуэт.   
— Интересно, откуда оно у него? – Самина словно не слышит Лайонела.   
Она подходит к Джону и бесцеремонно трясет его.   
— Джон, Джон, проснись.   
— Он позвонил мне, — говорит сонный Риз, не открывая глаз. — Позвонил и прислал свое фото. А еще ему зачем-то нужен Элаис. У нас есть зацепка. Работаем.  
— Ну все, наш шеф окончательно спятил, — шепчет Фаско.

Психиатрическая больница святого Патрика – одна из старейших в Сан-Франциско. Кроме солидного статуса бонусом идут старое здание и старые-старые коммуникации, которые регулярно ремонтируют и частично меняют. В здании нет ни одной камеры наблюдения, ни за территорией больницы, ни за палатами пациентов. Выход в Интернет только в кабинете директора и главного врача. Основное финансирование раз за разом уходит на бесконечный ремонт.   
По мнению нового медбрата Гарольда Мартина, отсутствие лишней техники и свободного доступа в Сеть – преимущество больницы, а не ее недостаток.   
Гарольду нравится его работа. Ему передали этаж со спокойными пациентами, которым нужно во время давать лекарства, напоминать о завтраках, обедах, ужинах и регулярно выводить их на прогулки, если позволяет погода.   
Толстые стены учреждения надежно скрывают Гарольда. А ему сейчас надо укрыться как можно лучше: Джон был прав, он вляпался. Финч, наверное, уже наизусть выучил тот файл, что прислал ему Риз. Если его найдет Джон, то ему грозит суд и тюремное заключение. Если же его найдет Элаис, шансов у Гарольда прожить дольше пяти минут нет. Финч использует любые возможности, что бы задержаться в больнице. Берет дополнительные смены, остается после работы, если требуется его помощь. В городе Гарольду неуютно. Он постоянно отслеживает, нет ли за ним слежки, возвращается домой разными маршрутами. Слежки за ним нет. Квартиру на наличие «жучков» или чужого вторжения Финч проверяет регулярно. Из-за постоянно нервного напряжения и объемов работы Гарольд чувствует себя усталым и разбитым. Он просматривает звонки Джона гораздо реже и почти не реагирует на появление в нем новых номеров. Но, судя по этим номерам, Джон все еще ищет его в Нью-Йорке.   
Саманту Гроувз перевели на его этаж через несколько дней, после того как Гарольд начал работать. Несмотря на диагноз «параноидальная шизофрения» Саманта была спокойной пациенткой. Ей даже разрешали выходить гулять, но она редко выходила из палаты. А если и выходила, то время, отведенное на прогулку, проводила внутри старой телефонной будки, беседуя с кем-то по сломанному таксофону.   
Первое время Гарольд считал Гроувз немой — она никогда ни с кем не говорила. Ходили слухи, что на терапии с врачом она общается исключительно знаками или пишет цифры на листе. Финч знал, что не этично с врачебной (да и человеческой) точки зрения выделять одного пациента из всех других, но не мог ничего поделать. Он симпатизировал Саманте Гроувз.   
Наверное, она тоже его выделяла среди всего персонала. Сначала она просто улыбалась ему. Потом — начала здороваться, что здорово удивило Гарольда (и не только его, судя по реакции окружающих). Но никогда она не стремилась поддержать диалог. Чаще всего Гарольд заставал ее сидящей на подоконнике и смотрящей на небо и облака, когда входил в палату. Гроувз отвечала на приветствие, но на фразы «сегодня хорошая погода» или «пойдемте-ка на прогулку» или что-то в таком духе, никогда не реагировала. Тем больше было удивление Гарольда, когда Саманта заговорила с ним первой.   
— Вы не на своем месте, Гарри, — как-то говорит она, не отрывая взгляд от неба.  
— Сегодня моя смена, мисс Гроувз, так что я точно на своем месте, — Финч улыбается и распаковывает блистер с таблетками.   
— Вы не тот за кого себя выдаете, да? — Саманта поворачивается к нему.   
— Я вас не понимаю, — стаканчик с таблетками предательски дрожит в руках Гарольда.   
— Она сказала мне, что вы прячетесь тут, — продолжает Гроувз. — Что вы не тот, за кого вас принимают.   
— Вы ошибаетесь, — Финч поскорее уходит из палаты.   
До конца смены он нервничает и не находит себе места. Даже дыхательная гимнастика не помогает.   
Через пару дней Саманту переводят в другую палату, а стены ее бывшей комнаты приходи отмывать уборщик. 

— Эта психованная исписала все этими долбанными цифрами, — слышит Гарольд, когда идет мимо по коридору.   
— Какими цифрами? — интересуется он, заглядывая внутрь.   
— Сам посмотри, — мрачно кивает Боб (так значится на бейдже, прикрепленном к темно-синей форме).  
Финч видит нули и единицы. Нули и единицы, образующие двоичный код. Код, в котором он читает «Беги».  
Саманта Гроувз больше не разговаривает с ним, когда он заходит к ней в палату. Но ее молчание красноречивее слов. 

«Все кончено», — думает Гарольд.   
В нескольких сотнях метров от ворот больницы стоит Энтони Маркони. Он стоит к Гарольду в пол-оборота, но этого достаточно, чтобы Финч узнал его. Правая рука Карла Элаиса, верный телохранитель.   
«И отличный убийца, — нашептывает внутренний голос Финчу. – Он пришел за тобой».   
Маркони не видит его. Он беседует с Дебби, рыжеволосой продавщицей, торгующей выпечкой и напитками. Финч иногда покупал у нее чай. 

Гарольд уходит от входа в больницу как можно быстрее, он почти бежит. Не вовремя напоминает о себе травма – он начинает хромать на одну ногу. Происходящее похоже на старый, привычный кошмар: изо всех сил убегаешь от кого-то, но во сне двигаешься медленно-медленно как черепаха.   
Гарольд переводит дух только в такси. Они стоят в пробке, как назло, и Финч почти физически ощущается, как утекают минуты. За это время он успевает заказать билет обратно до Нью-Йорка, оставить сумбурное сообщение на автоответчике больницы и немного успокоиться.   
Вопросы, связанные с тем, как его сумел найти Элаис, Гарольд решает обдумать позже. Самое важное сейчас — уехать из Сан-Франциско незамеченным. Вполне возможно, что кроме Маркони, в городе кто-то еще из людей Элаиса. У Гарольда не так много времени на обдумывание плана, но шанс выйти сухим из воды у него есть. 

Сотовый вибрирует в кармане именно в тот момент, когда Джон идет по шумной улице. В руках у него пакет из булочной с пончиками и кофе, поэтому звонок совсем не вовремя. Риз кое-как зажимает пакет под мышкой и выуживает телефон из кармана брюк.   
«Номер скрыт» — гласит лаконичная надпись на экране телефона.   
«Не может быть», — думает Джон, нажимая кнопку «принять вызов»  
— Гарольд? – полувопросительно говорит Джон.   
— Мистер Риз, я предлагаю вам сделку, — торопливо произносит Финч. В зале ожидания шумно, только что начали объявлять посадку на рейс до Чикаго. Но это ему на руку – можно затеряться среди людей.   
— Сделку? — переспрашивает Джон. Шум проезжающих машин раздражает и Риз место, где было бы тише. — Думаешь, я пойду на сделку?   
В отличие от предыдущего звонка Финч-Рен не использует никакие фильтры, и Джон слышит его настоящий голос. Довольно приятный, несмотря на паническую интонацию.  
— Я помогу вам посадить Карла Элаиса за решетку, а вы перестанете преследовать меня, — выкладывает на одном дыхании Гарольд.   
— Идет, — соглашается Джон, не задумываясь. У него появился реальный шанс поймать Гарольда Финча-Рена. И он не упустит его.   
— Хорошо. Будьте на пересечение тридцать восьмой и пятой завтра, с двух до трех ночи. Когда зазвонит телефон автомат, вы возьмете трубку, и я передам вам дальнейшие инструкции.   
— А деньги, Гарольд, ты мне передашь? Те, что украл? – ехидно интересуется Джон. Картер бы убила его за такие переговоры по телефону с преступником, но Риз не может удержаться.   
— Все возможно, — сдержанно отвечает Финч. – До связи, мистер Риз.   
Джон еще несколько секунд слушает короткие гудки, прежде чем нажать клавишу «завершить разговор». 

— Что ты будешь делать с ним, когда поймаешь?   
Джон только что провел третий инструктаж за день для очередной оперативной группы, которая будет задействована в операции. Ему бы помолчать и отдохнуть – еще немного и голос сядет, а не отвечать на странные вопросы Фаско.   
— Одену на него наручники, — чуть улыбаясь, говорит Джон  
— Избавь меня от своих извращенных фантазий, — шутливым тоном перебивает Лайонел. – Ты посадишь его в тюрьму?   
— Совершенно верно, — не скрывая раздражения, произносит Риз. – В обычную тюрьму, где сидят преступники. Такие, как он.   
— Но он не просто преступник, — Лайонел игнорирует злость в голосе Риза. – Он – гений. Будет жаль, если этот парень сгниет в камере.  
Джон никак не комментирует реплику Фаско и выходит из кабинета. 

Гарольд выходит на перекресток тридцать восьмой и пятой в начале первого ночи. Он выждал в аэропорту полтора часа, прежде чем приехать сюда. Но слежки нет, и Финч немного расслабляется. До его «убежища» осталось всего сто метров, и он будет в безопасности. Из трех фонарей почему-то горит всего один, но это не настораживает Гарольда. А должно.   
Все летит к черту, его план и надежда на безопасность, когда из тени одного из домов выходит Маркони. Гарольд оборачивается, но поздно – его окружают со всех сторон.   
«…Два, три, четыре», — считает про себя Финч, растерянно крутя головой туда-сюда.   
— Босс не любит, когда воруют его деньги, — Гарольд поворачивается в сторону Маркони. На его лице противная усмешка.   
«Вот и все», — отрешенно думает Финч, глядя на пистолет в руках Маркони. Он закрывает глаза, готовясь услышать выстрел. Но кто-то сбивает его с ног, пуля задевает по косой. Гарольд лежит на спине, зажимая одной рукой раненное плечо. Он слышит топот, чьи-то голоса, ругань, выстрелы.   
— Эй, Гарольд, очнись. Ты меня слышишь? Гарольд, — кто-то бесцеремонно трясет его за плечи и дергает за пальто. Голос кажется Финчу знакомым.   
— Я цел, — шипит Финч и открывает глаза. Вся улица залита ярким неоновым светом, Гарольд зажмуривается от такой яркости. Он чувствует, как кто-то помогает ему сесть, а потом встать. Финч медленно-медленно приоткрывает один глаз, затем второй. Но все продолжает щуриться. Перед ним стоит Джон Риз. Оказывается, он умеет улыбаться. Одной рукой он сжимает наручники, а второй крепко держит Финча за руку.   
— Вы арестованы, Гарольд, за финансовые преступления в особо крупных размерах. 

Риз смотрит сквозь стекло на Гарольда Финча-Рена, сидящего на стуле в комнате для допросов. Ему оказали первую помощь — пуля не причинила серьезного вреда, на плече у Гарольда только длинная и глубокая царапина. Рубашка на нем вся измята, пятна крови уже потемнели, брюки испачканы грязью. Как ни странно, Гарольд во всем этом смотреться уместно – словно специально подбирал вещи под этот вечер.   
— Помочь с допросом? – Джон не замечает, как Джосс Картер подходит к нему.   
— Спасибо, мэм. Но я должен сделать это сам. И один.   
— Не буду стоять над душой, — кивает Картер и уходит.   
Риз медлит еще пару минут, а потом заходит в комнату.   
— Твой зеленый чай, — он протягивает Гарольду бумажный стаканчик с напитком.   
— Спасибо, — Финч-Рен берет этот стакан так, словно это королевский фарфор, а в нем не порошковая бурда из автомата, а какой-нибудь высокогорный пуэр.   
— Что ж, — Джон снимает пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула. – Предлагаю познакомиться как нормальные люди. Меня зовут Джон Риз, я агент ФБР, распутываю экономические преступления. Джон садится напротив Гарольда и выжидающе смотрит на него.  
— Вы можете называть меня Гарольдом Финчем. О своем статусе я предпочту умолчать, — сдержанно говорит Гарольд.   
— Хорошо, Гарольд, — кивает Джон. – Есть такая старая игра «правда или вызов». В нее любят играть старшеклассники, знаешь? Я предлагаю тебе сыграть. Только вместо вызова у нас будет «правда и правда». Я отвечу на твои вопросы, а ты на мои.   
— Любые вопросы? – уточняет Финч.   
— Зависит формы и содержания, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Уступаю первый вопрос тебе  
— Как меня нашли люди Элаиса?   
— Хороший вопрос, — улыбается Джон. – Элаис проверил всех сотрудников «Мебиуса» после того как ты вскрыл счет «Белого ферзя». Особое внимание он уделил тем, кто уволился перед самым Рождеством и сразу после. Ты оказался в их числе.   
— Это вам рассказал Маркони? – интересуется Финч.   
— Маркони сбежал, — спокойно отвечает Джон. – Но кое-кому из «Мебиуса» надоело пристальное внимание к компании, и они обратились за помощью к нам. Теперь моя очередь.   
Джон держит паузу и наблюдает, как Гарольд спокойно пьет свой чай.   
— Первый вопрос, Гарольд. Зачем ты украл эти деньги? – Джон очень серьезен.   
— Эти деньги были заработаны не законным путем, — устало говорит Финч. – Я знаю, что вы сейчас скажете мне на это, мистер Риз. Поэтому предупрежу ваш вопросы: да, я знал, что иду на преступления. Нет, мне не жаль, что я ограбил эти компании. Да, я считаю, что верно распорядился этими деньгами. Нет, никакой выгоды для себя я не извлек.   
— Ты действовал только из альтруистических побуждений? – недоверчиво спрашивает Риз.   
— Только из них. В этом мире много несправедливости. Я пытался хоть немного сделать его лучше.   
— Твоя очередь, — после паузы говорит Джон.   
— Сколько вы уже меня ловите, мистер Риз?   
— Около полугода. У тебя действительно был компромат на Карла Элаиса?   
— Был и есть, — спокойно отвечает Финч. – Но вы не соблюли условия сделки, мистер Риз. Поэтому он пока останется при мне.   
— Я спас тебе жизнь, — замечает Джон.   
— Спасибо большое, мистер Риз, — улыбается Гарольд.   
— Ты думаешь, я отпущу тебя? В обмен на информацию про Элаиса? Лучше напиши чистосердечное признание. Против тебя достаточно улик.   
— Сомневаюсь, — качает головой Гарольд. – А даже если и так, я тем более не передам вам компромат. Прокурор, скорее всего, будет требовать пожизненное, напирая на то, что сумма украденных денег была значительной. Но судья приговорит меня к двадцати годам. Возможно, к десяти, так как ранее я не привлекался.   
— Интересно, под какой из твоих фамилий? – насмешливо интересуется Риз.  
— Под любой, — отрезает Гарольд. – В какую бы тюрьму меня ни направили, там наверняка найдутся люди, желающие оказать услугу Карлу и прирезать меня по-тихому. Этот компромат — мой шанс выжить, поэтому я вам его не отдам.   
Джон внимательно смотрит в глаза Гарольда. В голову лезут глупые мысли. Например, что сиди он сейчас с Финчем за покерным столом, не за что бы ни догадался, говорит Гарольд правду или блефует. Но у Риза припрятана козырная карта в рукаве.   
— Саманта Гроувз — твоя помощница?   
Гарольд выглядит растерянным: он явно не ожидал такого вопроса. Это и нужно сейчас Джону. Ошеломить его. Выбить из колеи.   
— Саманта Гроувз была моей пациенткой, — на последнем слове Финч немного запинается.   
— Пациенткой? – Джон надеется, что не переборщил с недоверчивостью в голосе. – Тогда почему она оставила тебе послание, после того как сбежала?   
— Этого не может быть, — качает головой Финч.   
Джон достает свой телефон, открывает фото, которое ему переслали коллеги из Сан-Франциско, и молча протягивает его Финчу.   
«До встречи, Гарольд». Качество съемки не очень высокая, надпись слегка размыта, но Гарольд легко узнает светло-голубую стену палаты. Написано черным маркером, таким же Саманта исписала стену в своей палате цифрами.   
— Это очень плохо, мистер Риз. – Финч передает телефон Джону обратно. – Она нездорова, за ней нужен присмотр и уход. Надеюсь, ваши люди быстро ее найдут. Когда она сбежала?  
— Ночью. Через пять часов после того, как ты улетел в Нью-Йорк.  
«Кажется, ты расстроился, Гарольд. Это интересно. Даже очень интересно», — думает Джон.   
— Мои люди уже ищут ее, не волнуйся. 

— Опять смотришь на ненормальную?   
Шоу не реагирует. Она разглядывает снимки сбежавшей Саманты Гроувз. Камеры зафиксировали ее на одной из автобусных станций, когда она говорила по таксофону.   
— Я не уверена, что она ненормальная, — наконец произносит Шоу.   
— Она сбежала из психушки, — Лайонел встает из-за стола и подходит к Самине. – Вряд ли ее туда упекли просто так.   
— Все возможно, — Шоу поворачивается к Фаско. – Когда я найду ее, обязательно спрошу, почему она попала в психиатрическую лечебницу.   
— Ты хочешь ее найти? – осторожно переспрашивает Фаско.   
— Да, — кивает Шоу и отворачивается обратно к фотографиям.   
— Вычислить, поймать и расспросить, как Джон сейчас расспрашивает этого своего парня? – уточняет Лайонел   
— Да, именно так.   
— Да, что с вами всеми такое?! – в сердцах говорит Лайонел. – Пойду-ка я к агенту Картер.   
— Зачем? – равнодушно спрашивает Шоу.   
— Попрошусь перевести меня обратно в «убойный», — ядовито отвечает Фаско.   
Он уходит, забыв, как обычно, полностью закрыть дверь. Но Самина не обращает на это внимание. Она занята поиском Саманты Гроувз. 

— Тебя это расстроило, Гарольд? – продолжает Джон.  
— Да, но какое отношение…  
— Ты сбежал в Сан-Франциско из-за убийства директора «Белого ферзя»? – перебивает Риз   
— Скорее, да... — начинает говорить Гарольд, но Джон снова перебивает  
— Ты будешь переживать, если с Самантой случится что-то подобно? – давит дальше Джон  
— Да.   
— Ты испытывал чувство вины из-за того убийства?   
— Это не важно  
— Испытывал или нет, Гарольд? А из-за побега Гроувз? – Джон напирает. Ему надо, что бы Финч перестал изображать из себя истукана  
— Да, да, да! – Финч не выдерживает и взрывается. – Да, я испытывал чувство вины! Думал о том, что я тоже виноват в смерти этого человека. Но какое, черт побери, это имеет отношение к делу?   
— Прямое, — хладнокровно говорит Джон. – Не все твои расчеты верны, Финч. Ты думаешь, что компромат на Элаиса спасет тебя в тюрьме, но это не так. Если у тебя есть что-то, что может серьезно навредить ему, Элаис прикажет убрать тебя, а заодно и всех тех, кто представляет угрозу.   
Гарольд молчит. Джон тоже. В комнате нет окон и часов, и это сбивает с толку. Непонятно, сколько они провели здесь времени – час, два, или уже наступило утро.   
— Чего вы хотите, Джон? – нарушает тишину Финч.   
— Сделку. Я хочу предложить тебе сделку, Гарольд. Я могу переговорить с пострадавшими компаниями, что бы они отозвали свои заявления. Деньги были получены незаконным путем с их стороны, следовательно, против них можно возбудить дело. Вряд ли они в этом будут заинтересованы.   
— Что вы хотите взамен, мистер Риз? – холодно спрашивает Гарольд.   
— Взамен я предлагаю тебе сотрудничество с ФБР. Станешь внештатным сотрудником. Новое имя, новая «легенда». Элаис не найдет тебя. Технический отдел неоднократно жаловался, что в таком огромном городе, как Нью-Йорк, нет единой сети между многочисленными камерами наблюдений. То есть камера А связана с камерой Б и с камерой С, но камера Б никак не пересекается с камерой С. Это затрудняет поиск преступников. Иногда запрашиваемое видео приходит из технического отдела с таким опозданием, что уже становится неактуальным.   
— Вам нужна программа? – уточняет Финч.   
— Программа, алгоритм, код. Хоть суперкомпьютер. Что угодно, главное, что бы это позволило получать информацию быстро, точно и желательно в режиме реального времени.   
Гарольд Финч думает, Джон ждет ответа. Фаско был прав, будет жалко, если Финч и его таланты пропадут в тюрьме. Кроме того, Риз так долго ловил Гарольда, что он не может отпустить его просто так.   
— Я согласен, мистер Риз, — говорит Финч. Но при условии, что моим «связным» будете вы, а не мисс Шоу или мистер Фаско.   
— Само собой, Гарольд, — Джон улыбается от всей души. – Я думаю, мы с тобой сработаемся.   
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, мистер Риз, — Финч улыбается в ответ.


End file.
